


Это навсегда останется тайной // It will often be mysterious

by Keishiko, Set



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set/pseuds/Set
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В своей жизни Стив наделал немало глупостей, но доверие Наташе к ним не относилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это навсегда останется тайной // It will often be mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [It will often be mysterious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/841724) by [victoria_p](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p).  
> Написано по спойлерам к фильму "Капитан Америка: Зимний солдат".

В своей жизни Стив наделал немало глупостей, но побег от Щ.И.Т.а вместе с Наташей и Сэмом красуется в самом верху списка — сразу за разрешением доктору Экскину испытать на нём экспериментальную сыворотку и перед несанкционированной вылазкой на вражескую территорию, чтобы спасти Баки.  
Как только они отрываются от преследователей и становится ясно, что агентов Щ.И.Т.а нигде поблизости не видно, Наташа с Сэмом переглядываются.  
— Будет лучше, если мы разделимся, — говорит Сэм, смеривая Стива долгим оценивающим взглядом. — Кэп, ты остаёшься с Наташей. Я попытаюсь найти Хилл. Она знает, где Фьюри и что он задумал.  
— Сэм… — так много вопросов крутится в голове у Стива, но он не успевает озвучить ни один, потому что Наташа перебивает:  
— Нет, он прав, — она взмахивает рукой: — Взгляни на себя. Тебя невозможно не заметить.  
— А Нат может сделать тебя невидимым, — добавляет Сэм.  
Наташа смотрит на него с явным сомнением.  
— Не преувеличивай, — наклонив голову, она внимательно рассматривает Стива; усилием воли он заставляет себя не ёрзать под её изучающим взглядом. — Но я могу тебя замаскировать.  
Они договариваются, как связаться друг с другом, и Сэм исчезает.  
— Может быть, нам стоит связаться с Коулсоном, — предлагает Стив. — Я уверен, что он чист.  
— Слишком опасно. Для него, — говорит она, когда он уже открывает рот, чтобы поспорить. — Ему будет безопаснее оставаться в Щ.И.Т.е, если мы не войдём с ним в контакт. Тогда ему не придётся доказывать свою верность Пирсу, сдав нас, если они перехватят сообщение.  
Она нетерпеливо дергает Стива за руку. Её пальцы тёплые и сухие.  
— Ладно. Хорошо, — он позволяет ей вести себя, переплетя свои пальцы с её и на мгновение сжав, прежде чем отпустить.  
— Идём, — она ободряюще улыбается ему, и от этой улыбки её лицо светлеет так, словно они вовсе не беглецы, скрывающиеся от правительства. — У меня есть план.  
Спустя тридцать пять минут и две пересадки она выводит его из подземки прямо в торговый центр. Стив уже почти год живёт в будущем, но торговые центры его по-прежнему озадачивают. Он побывал в одном таком в Бруклине и в одном на площади Колумба, но всякий раз толпа, запахи и обилие товаров сводили его с ума примерно через пятнадцать минут, и он ретировался.  
— Это и есть твой план? Отправиться в торговый центр?  
Увы, слово «центр» звучит громче и жалобнее, чем следовало бы. Большинство покупателей проходят мимо, не удостоив их взглядом, только один или двое парней посылают Наташе ухмылки.  
Она задирает подбородок и смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Ты мне доверяешь?  
— Что? Да, конечно, — отвечает он без тени сомнения. Он в курсе, что Пирс — или кто там за ним стоит — пытается выставить Наташу предательницей, двойным агентом, которому Фьюри никогда не должен был доверять. Но Стив знает, что это не так. Доверие Наташе не входит в стремительно растущий список глупостей, которые он творит.  
— Тогда доверься мне.  
— Хорошо.  
Она снова берёт его за руку и ведёт в отдел «Банана Репаблик», где, после очередного оценивающего взгляда, начинает снимать со стоек одежду. Минут через пять она суёт ему в руки кучу вешалок.  
— Иди примерь эти.  
Брюки сидят идеально, и футболка тоже — на ней отпечатан уже потёртый логотип чего-то, что Стиву пока не знакомо, и она свободнее, чем те, которые он обычно носит. Он выходит из примерочной в носках, и Наташа протягивает ему толстовку.  
— Надень поверх футболки.  
Он влезает в толстовку, но, очевидно, не слишком споро, потому что Наташа сама начинает расправлять капюшон и складки на плечах. Вообще-то это здорово — Стив не помнит, когда кто-нибудь так хлопотал вокруг него в последний раз (он не хочет вспоминать ухмылку Баки, когда тот смахивал воображаемую пушинку с воротника Стива и объявлял, что теперь тот готов командовать отрядом; и Пегги, одобрительно кивающую при виде усовершенствований, которые они с Говардом сделали в его униформе).  
Он выпрямляется и одёргивает толстовку.  
— Сойдёт?  
— Ещё кое-что, — она достаёт потрёпанную бейсболку и кивает, когда он нерешительно разглядывает её. Когда же Стив наконец надевает бейсболку, Наташа натягивает её ещё ниже, пробегает пальцами по козырьку, придавая ему правильную форму.  
— Ладно, — говорит она. — Обувайся и надевай куртку. Так и пойдём.  
Только тут Стив замечает, что она уже сменила свои чёрные брюки и топ на джинсы и полосатую толстовку. Он обувается, собирает свои вещи, и даже не комментирует её удивительную способность молниеносно переодеваться.  
На кассе она добавляет к их покупкам пару очков в тёмной оправе и, расплатившись наличными, протягивает очки Стиву.  
— Но я не… я хорошо вижу, — возражает он, деликатно отодвигая её руку. — У меня было хорошее зрение даже до сыворотки.  
Она слегка склоняет голову набок.  
— Стив.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает он. — Погоди, это просто пластик? Но зачем?  
— Скажи спасибо, что я не заставляю тебя носить обтягивающие джинсы и фетровую шляпу, — отвечает она. Стив не понимает, к чему это.  
— К твоему сведению, мне очень идут шляпы, — говорит он.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
То, как её взгляд скользит по нему, на этот раз медленнее, почему-то заставляет его покраснеть.  
— Идём, — она запихивает их старую одежду в рюкзак, который висит у неё на плече, и начинает обрывать ярлычки с вещей, которые теперь на них надеты. Стив снимает с головы бейсболку, и Наташа командует: — Верни обратно.  
Очередной его протяжный вздох она игнорирует.  
— И пригни голову. Здесь везде камеры. Можешь слегка ссутулиться, мы не на параде.  
Стив пригибает плечи и слегка горбится — он помнит, как можно казаться ниже своего роста, и как это спасало их с Баки от взбучки в приюте. Пусть даже с его новым телом это не так-то просто. А затем он смеётся.  
— Что? — оборачивается к нему Наташа.  
— Я только сейчас понял, под кого мы маскируемся, — он не может сдержать веселья. — Я — Кларк Кент, а ты — Лоис Лэйн.  
— Допустим, — говорит она, и Стив думает, что эта нежная снисходительности в её голосе — не плод его воображения.  
Они спускаются по эскалатору вниз, на станцию подземки, соединённую с торговым центром, и Наташа поворачивается к нему.  
— Я знаю, что у тебя адские проблемы с выполнением приказов…  
— Ничего подобного.  
— Именно так. Но я хочу, чтобы ты помнил — всё, что я делаю, я делаю потому, что у меня есть на то веская причина, так что не задавай слишком много вопросов, ладно? — она так искренне на него смотрит, что Стив начинает слегка волноваться: прежде он не видел у неё такого выражения лица. Она подаётся вперёд и гладит его по щеке, а затем обвивает руками его шею.  
Стив вздрагивает.  
— О, — это звучит настороженно.  
На протяжении ужасно долгого момента они смотрят друг на друга, и время словно замедляется, растягивается до бесконечности. Наташа встаёт на цыпочки, притягивает его голову ближе и целует его. Она целует его, а Стив не знает, куда девать руки — раньше тоже не знал, разве что они были заняты… это всего третий раз, когда его кто-то целует, а он до сих пор не знает, что делать с руками! Он кладёт одну ладонь Наташе на шею, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, шелковистые и мягкие, а второй касается её щеки. Её язык сплетается с его собственным, под кожей вспыхивают жаркие искры. Стиву кажется, что он падает, что земля уходит у него из-под ног, а потом он вспоминает, что они стоят на эскалаторе.  
Она слегка отстраняется, чтобы прошептать: «Копы на четыре часа», — и Стив заставляет себя не оборачиваться.  
Они спускаются на нижний уровень торгового центра, и Наташа одаривает его сумасшедшей ухмылкой, прежде чем схватить за руку и потянуть за собой к подземке. У Стива покалывает во рту, он всё ещё ощущает тепло её кожи под пальцами, а лицо у него сейчас наверняка красное. Может быть, это всего лишь адреналин от бегства, но всё его тело трепещет от желания. Наташа с виду спокойна, так что, возможно, это обычный шпионский трюк. Возможно, это просто часть их маскировки.  
Они садятся в поезд, следующий до Юнион-Стэйшн.  
— Мы добудем ещё немного наличных и возьмём машину, — говорит Наташа. — А потом решим, что делать дальше.  
Она встаёт поустойчивее и крепко берётся за поручень, когда поезд трогается.  
— Стив? — спрашивает она, когда он не отвечает. — Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — говорит он. — Я в порядке.  
— Хорошо, — она снова приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в уголок рта.  
Стива накрывает неожиданное прозрение. Он не хочет, чтобы это было частью их маскировки. Он хочет, чтобы это было по-настоящему.  
Он влип по уши.  
Наташа успокаивающе улыбается, пребывая в неведении относительно его чувств.  
— У нас всё будет хорошо.  
Стив не может улыбаться так же легко. На его лице эта улыбка кажется натянутой и фальшивой, но он не должен расслабляться, он не имеет права совершать такую дилетантскую ошибку, когда столь многое поставлено на карту. Ему не впервой скрывать такие вещи.  
— Ага, — отзывается он. — Всё будет хорошо.


End file.
